


【JayTim】Secret Love

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Civilian Jason Todd, Civilian Tim Drake, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, They aren't adopted by Bruce
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 據公司的謠言，Todd和Drake的關係非常惡劣。The rumor said, Todd and Drake have so many conflicts.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	【JayTim】Secret Love

Wayne Enterprise是Gotham市內具吸引力的公司，這點無容置疑，在外人看來那是因為Wayne家族是市內首富家族，無論是薪酬還是員工福利，自然都是市內數一數二的優秀。然而在內部工作的員工都知道，除了有可觀的薪資以外，公司大部分的高層都擁有傲人的美貌，有時候其他員工會思考，外貌是否也是晉升的一個考核範圍。

雖然他們閒時會把這個當成是茶餘飯後的話題，不過他們內心都知道，Bruce Wayne、Dick Grayson、Jason Todd、Tim Drake，甚至是那位小少爺Damian Wayne，他們都是實力與美貌並重的男人。作為CEO的Bruce非常放心地把Wayne帝國的事業分配在給他們四個人處理。這直接導致了無論是男員工是女員工，都想要成為他們四位的下屬，如果得到他們的賞識，升職是指日可待之事。

鮮少有人知道成為他們的下屬不僅需要有優秀的工作能力，還得隨時面對四位管理層可能會發生的一些衝突。由於四人的對於工作上的處事方法有所不同，所以偶爾會出現一些爭拗。Dick一般是他們的和事佬，不會發生甚麼爭執。Damian則因為他以前在母親受到的教育不同，對於大家的做事方法都會有所意見，最容易和別人為處事方面發生衝突。

然而要數衝突最為激烈的，莫過於是Jason和Tim的爭執。為了保障私隱，Wayne的辦公室，特別是五位的私人辦公室隔音能力非常值得欣賞。除非是到了咆哮的地步，在外面的秘書才可能會聽到一點聲音，否則在辦公室裡面一切安靜。可是每當Jason板著一張臉打開了Tim辦公室的門扉時，Tim的秘書總會馬上知道又要有甚麼大事發生了。她曾經試著在Jason闖進Tim的私人辦公室前先給Tim說一聲，可是每次都會失敗。

不是說Tim的秘書不敬愛她的上司，但不會有人覺得一個瘦弱的女生，可以阻止一個身高一米九，兩百磅肌肉，還散發著怒氣的壯男做任何事情。每每這個場景出現在她面前，她只能暗自在心裡向Tim道歉，並且希望Jason不要一個激動就向自家上司動手，天知道Tim有時候看起來還是像個營養不良的少年，一副不堪一擊的樣子。她不知道的是Jason確實會對Tim動手，但和她想像中動手可能有點不一樣。

坐在辦公室裡一直工作的Tim，早料到Jason會在這個時間闖進自己的辦公室。當男人進入辦公室並把門扉鎖上時，他甚至連眼都沒有抬起來看向對方。他知道Jason現在來找他的原因，但懶得理會男人接下來的話。

「你現在要好好休息，還是正在自殺？」皮鞋和地面碰撞的聲音伴隨著Jason低沉的聲音，在寧靜的辦公室中回盪，他一步一步走近用文件包圍自己的Tim，男生幾乎把自己埋在辦公桌上，仍然沒有抬頭理會Jason的話。Jason對於眼前一直無視自己的Tim的忍耐已經到達極限，看到對方放在那桌上好幾個咖啡杯之後，更是感覺到這正在挑戰他的底線。到底一個人是有多忙或是多懶，才連去洗個杯子都不願意呢？

Jason一手用力地拍在桌子上，試圖讓Tim給自己分一個眼神，當然他又失敗了。男人一把用另一隻手抬起對方的下巴，好讓對方看著自己，最讓他憤怒的是就算自己已經把Tim的頭抬起來，眼前這個工作狂小混蛋眼神還是黏在電腦上，雙手還在不停竭地在鍵盤上揮舞著，絲毫沒有打算停止工作，看看自己的意味。

他不明白自己為甚麼要像個老媽子一樣，監督男生的起居飲食，而後者還拚命地無視自己。Jason深呼吸了一口氣，放過了Tim把他掐紅了的下巴，走到Tim的的椅子旁，雙手放到男生的胳肢窩的位置，一下子把坐在椅子上的人抬起來，好讓他們的四目終於能夠交接。

「你在幹甚麼，不要那麼孩子氣，Jason，我現在正在工作。」Tim語氣中責備意味過於明顯，惹得Jason差點控制不住自己便把對方摔到地上，可是看到男生的模樣，他不由得心軟下來。原本那明亮的藍眼睛現在寫滿了倦意的紅絲，眼窩下的陰影在他白晢的皮膚上顯得特別明顯，由於數天熬夜和飲食不定時已變得蒼白的臉頰，昭顯出男生現在只是在用意志在支撐自己。

Jason壓下了心中的情緒，試圖和眼前的男生講道理︰「你再不休息就會死掉，現在去給我睡覺。」Tim的雙腿在空中晃動著，希望可以增加Jason抱著自己的阻力，讓他把自己放下來。「我把這個投標的事情處理好就會去睡了，把我放下來。」發現自己的努力徒勞無功，Tim只得用眼神示意他現在說的話有多認真。

聽到他所說的話，他終於知道Tim為甚麼這幾天幾乎不眠不休地工作的原因。上一次Tim負責的投標項目，由於一個計算上的失誤，導致Wayne Enterprise一直放眼想要得到的地皮被其他公司投中，男生一直覺得是自己的錯誤直接導致公司的損失。Jason不難理解他現在如此拚命的原因，但他不可能容許Tim把自己的身體搞垮。

「我說，現在去睡覺。」不管如何，Jason仍然堅定地要求Tim現在去睡覺，而後者同樣堅定地重申他的立場︰「不。」二人就這樣站在辦公室大眼瞪小眼地瞪著對方，一時之間誰都沒有開口。Tim繼續被Jason像捧著貓咪一樣捧起來，Jason則繼續把對方捧在自己的面前。

計劃有變，既然Tim不願意睡覺，那他就用硬的。

Jason瞇著湖水綠的雙眼看著眼前的男生，惡狠狠地威脅道︰「如果你現在不睡覺，我就從辦公室把你抱回家。」Tim翻了個白眼，毫不掩飾語氣中的煩躁︰「認真的嗎？你覺得我有多在意這事？」Jason和Tim都知道在公司裡流傳著他們關係不佳的傳言，實際上也只有兩位當時人、Bruce、Dick以及Damian知道他們在交往的事情。他們雖然從來沒有為傳言解話，但也沒有公開過二人的關係。

二人已經交往了將近三年，不是說他們想在公司發展地下情，和對方交往這事，並沒有甚且需要掩飾的地方，他們純粹不覺得需要和別人交代自己的私生活。況且偶爾聽到公司傳來的流言蜚語，他們覺得確實覺得好笑，甚至有想像過要是自己的下屬們要是知道真相，會是甚麼一番景況。發現自己威脅沒有任何威力的Jason只得抿著嘴巴，盯著面前死活不肯妥協的男生。再次決定改變計劃，硬的不行，就用軟的。

於是Jason放柔了語氣，把Tim放到地上，雙手把比自己瘦小的男生抱在懷中，讓Tim知道自己正在退一步，示意男生可以踏上他的下台階。「我給你把剩下的東西做完，現在去睡覺。」Tim想也不想地作出相同的回應︰「不。」雖然他仍然拒絕了Jason的要求，但身體非常誠實地在男人溫熱的懷抱中軟化，靠在對方健碩的胸膛上。他知道自己還可以繼續工作，自己不會輕易屈服在對方的攻勢下。

「這是我的工作，何況你不是在忙孤兒院的事情嗎？」Tim對於自己的工作有無容置疑的責任感，而且他也知道Jason最近為了孤兒院的事情忙得焦頭爛額，根本無暇接手自己的工作。當他感覺到Jason的大手撫在自己的髮絲上時，不自覺地發出了舒受的哼聲。從Jason胸腔傳來那不自然的震動讓Tim知道，戀人被自己身體逐漸屈服的反應逗笑了。

Jason低頭看著男生開始迷迷糊糊地眨著眼睛，無視了對方的問題，繼續在Tim的耳邊低聲輕喃︰「當睡醒了發現工作都完成了，而且東西收拾好的感覺不好嗎？」Tim咬著唇思考，這聽起來是個非常吸引的建議。「三天後就是投標日了，我很快就可以完成了。」他的理智仍然在掙扎，鼻子不爭氣地已經埋在Jason的頸窩間汲取他安心的味道。

「來吧，你睡著後我便過來給你做完它。」滿意地感覺到男生的雙手終於環在脖子後，明白這是戀人放棄掙扎的表現。Jason的雙手放在Tim的股瓣上稍後施加力氣把他抱起來，男生自然不過地配合他的動作，讓雙腿交纏在男人的身後。Tim終於忍不住打了一個呵欠——他從Jason進來的時候就一直按捺著。「那你最好給我把東西都弄好。」把因為打呵欠已逼出的淚水，擦在Jason的西裝外套上。後者從鼻腔裡發出哼聲，表示自己已經聽見了。

「我討厭你，Jason。」Jason笑著把Tim抱到私人辦公室裡設有的睡房中，把男生放到床上，脫下自己和對方身上的衣物，緊緊地擁著意識開始喚散的男生。「我也愛你，Tim。」這句話是Tim在陷入昏睡前最後聽到的，他甚至連Jason甚麼時候離開床上把他的工作完成也不知道。

他只知道在自己醒過來的時候，Jason正在自己的辦公室坐位上，一臉專注地看著他所做的提案。才剛醒過來不久的Tim還沒準備好馬上工作的心，站在一旁打量愛人現在專心工作的模樣。認真工作的男人果然最吸引，要是不計算他們做愛時，Jason那幾乎要把他吞到肚子中的狂野表情的話。

Tim舔了下嘴巴，走到Jason旁邊，毫不在意地把對方當成自己的坐椅，雙腿一跨便坐到了男人的大腿上。如同引力般，Jason寬厚的胸腔馬上貼到自己的背上。邊享受著和戀人的親近，邊看看Jason為自己所做的提案。

男生瞄了一眼時間，距離Jason踏進他的私人辦公室已經過了接近3個小時，現在工作也完成的七七八八。如果Jason再不離開他的辦公室，他的秘書可能會以為對方已經殺了自己。Tim扭過頭，在Jason的臉上輕輕留下一個感激的親吻︰「投標結束後再好好獎勵你。」故意用屁股夾緊男人的大家伙，挑逗地上下蹭磨了數下便站了起來。對於聽見Jason不滿地低哮，男生絲毫不覺得抱歉。

「餓了。」Tim一邊把西裝穿回身上，一邊和對方說道，Jason會意的點點頭。「那我先去拿車匙。」簡單地整理好身上的西裝，Jason先行一步離開了男生的辦公室。坐在外面的秘書還在盡職地工作著，看到她閃縮著不敢看向Jason的表情，差點讓男人忍不住發笑。Tim曾經跟他說過她很害怕Jason，每次看見他都擔心會對Tim造成傷害。這是Jason對於戀情公佈與否的其中一個考慮因素，對於人們的誤解他確實覺得挺有趣的。

於是他故意板著臉，假裝出生氣的樣子在她面前走過。他知道等會她又要向Tim詢問一大波事情，確保他沒有受傷，不過那是Tim自己要考慮的事情。現在的話，地下辦公室戀情看上去也沒那麼壞。

**Author's Note:**

> 關於辦公室的話，我想開很多車（好了
> 
> 明天預告：Space AU！


End file.
